Who Are You & Where Are We?
by notanotherParody
Summary: Karl Anderson and Jenny Blanche are two random people who's life is cut short in our dimension but, awake in a strange land where talking ponies live and are the main citizens of the magical land of Equestria. (DISCLAIMER COPYRIGHT TO HASBRO) This is a test chapter to see if anyone likes the fic but ill post most likely another chapter before i decide to scrap it or not.


**Chapter 1**

**=+=+= Where are we and who are you? =+=+=**

Alright let's get this straight this fic might have lemons later on but if will be decided then. Also this is for readers that can handle cussing and some "drug use" so if you're sensitive when it comes to that, don't read this fic.

"….." = Talking out loud

'…'= Thinking

**+=+=+ Thunder Bay, Ontario Karl Pov +=+=+**

"God damn it more fucking snow!" I cried as I looked at the sheet of white covering my civic and driveway. I slowly began walking though the above angle high snow and get in my car and start it. "Brrrr Christ hopefully the snowploughs won't mess up my hard work from yesterday." I mumble as a pull out of the driveway and spark a mourning bowl. I inhaled and then slapped myself and opened my car window 'Fuck, don't want it smelling like weed up in here.' I continued driving until I reached an empty intersection and then I felt something hit me from my passenger side and I blacked out.

I felt like I got run over by a bus or something but I woke up on the ground, I was in a forest? "What the…" I pondered but slowly realized i got T-boned at the intersection but everything after that like going into a forest I do not recall. 'Where the hell I'm I?' I wondered as I began walking through the forest.

**=+=+= Toronto, Ontario Jenny Pov =+=+=**

'It's pretty warm out tonight perfect for an outdoor show or something' I thought when I stepped out of my apartments door and locked it and turned to the sidewalk and began walking down the lightly snow covered sidewalk with haste because to be honest I'm late for an important concert…well my gig I scored at this club.

I came up to a building with music coming from it and the one and only Ramond LeCoques as the idiot bouncer. "Hey sweetheart you're late." Ramond said while laughing all I did was mentally face palmed and walked to the rear entrance as soon as I got in the door Larson Mills my agent was in my face. "Jenny the crowd is getting restless and you're late again!" Larson shouted while I walked past him with a bleak on my face, put on my headphones and turned around "Larson relax I can get these people to shut up." I told him with the same bleak look and walked out on the stage towards my turntables and mix table while they crowd shouting and screaming for 'DJ JEB' which stands for my initials Jennifer Ethan Blanche but anyways I plug in my headphone and begin my regular pre-show checks.

After the show I'm say goodbye to Larson and begin the cold and dark walk home. About half way to my apartment some guy jumps in front of me "Give me your wallet!" he said I was about to tell him to go chock on a dick but I noticed he had a gun pointed at me 'Awww shit…' i slowly reached for my wallet but before I could grab it someone yelled from across the street "Hey what the fuck are you doing!" the man that yelled didn't notice this crazy guy had a gun. Before I could react I heard a loud bang and felt a hot sharp pain hit me in the chest and I fell over. Everything slowly became dark but when I shut my eye's I didn't feel the cold and wet cement instead felt a warm breeze and grass tickling my nose so I opened my eyes and all I saw was trees and a meadow with a guy walking down a path.

I begin sprinting towards him and to my surprise there was no gunshot wound in my chest like i expected "Hey!" I yelled out to him

**+=+=+ Karl POV +=+=+**

"Hey!" shouted someone behind me so I turned around and saw a girl she looked about 18 maybe 19 with light brown hair, light blue eyes and pale skin running towards me so I waved at her and met her half way she was panting "Hey *pant* do you know *pant* where we are I'm lost." She asked me while regaining her breath "I don't know but hell I'm sure we'll find some answers there." I said while pointing to a town about 2 kilometers away she gave an exasperated sigh "Well let's get walking oh yeah I'm Jennifer Blanche but mostly everyone calls my Jenny." Jenny said to me while walking away I begin to follow her "My name is Karl Anderson the most lovably gamer and toker you'll meet" she just responded with a grin "So you have any stuff right now?" she asked at first I wasn't gonna tell her but what the hell "I got a half-ounce of Master Kush that's it." I said that a little to calm like for her ears because reacted like "Wha...wha...What? Really on you right no-." I cut the explanation short by pulling out my 'green card' I got when I broke my collar bone 'thank you '.

After a bit she snapped out of some sort of trance it mainly contained on how hard they are to get in Toronto or even Ontario annnnd on how jealous she was, anyway we continued down the path while puffing a joint I noticed we still got a quite the long to go and sighed.

So does the story sound like it has promise or should I scrap it? R&R


End file.
